


i push up my glasses

by Acological



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anyways this succs i succ have fun, F/F, F/M, I succ, OOC! Heather Chandler, The “i push up my glasses” coffee au i never wanted to make but still, poor ronnie never gonna get a good story from me, shes nice and a little cinammon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: Her glasses can’t stay on her face. She should really get contacts.





	i push up my glasses

Veronica sighs, pushing up her ever falling glasses as she clocks in, looking around for the red clad girl. It takes her an oddly long time to look for her, seeing as she stands out like a highlighter in a pool full of black ink. Not to mention that stupidly bright scrunchie (which looks incredible on her, no matter how bright and obnoxious it is.)

She sighs, preparing herself. She’s talking to that same guy again and god these glasses can’t stay on her face. She pushed them up as she walks over to Heather, nodding and smiling towards Duke and McNamara’s direction. They smile back at her, Duke offering a pity smile. McNamara gives her the same thumbs up as she does everyday and she might go berserk. She wants those thumbs ups and pity smiles to go away.

Strolling past Heather, she accidentally grazes their hands together as they both reach over for the soy. Heather turns back and smiles, “Sorry Ronnie. Didn’t see you there.” Veronica smiles back,

“No problem Heather.”

Veronica smiles towards the customer, her smile forced and pained. “Hey there, JD.”

“Hey Veronica.” JD smiles and waves at her, his faux glasses fogging up as Heather hands him his coffee, both of them blushing and smiling towards each other. “I’ll see you girls tomorrow!”

“See you, JD!” Heather says. Veronica follows her lead with an all to silent, “Bye” to his already retreating figure.

“I don’t think he’ll be able to enjoy that heart swirl you put on his coffee, Heather.”

Turning around, Veronica doesn’t notice the huge blush on Heather’s face. Although at this point, she can feel the heat radiating. “Be quiet Ronnie.”

“Just ask him out already.” Veronica pushes up her glasses, and Heather scoffs. “Ask out your crush and I’ll do the same.”

“Guess you’ll never get a date then.”

“Not fair!”

 

* * *

 

Veronica clocks out for the day, and Heather jumps her.

“Hey, can I come over today?” She asks, pouting. Puppy dog eyes are in effect and Veronica wants to leave immediately.

“Sure. I’ll come back and pick you up later.” She agrees, just so the adorably cute girl could get off of her already. She was too gay for this job.

“I’ll see you later then, Ronnie!” Waving back at the three Heathers, Veronica jumps into her car.

She speeds up out of there and enters her house all to quickly. Pushing up her glasses, she sighs and takes off her shoes.

These goddamn glasses. Maybe she should just get contacts instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this. I know it succs, but Barret Wilbert Weed’s singing “I Push Up My Glasses” is so gay and perfect for Ronnie and I don’t care if she doesnt have glasses my Ronnie does
> 
> also posted on mobile hahahahah ha.....


End file.
